Untitled for now
by toridoristring
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a girl with a past like theirs. Taking her on the road with them, the story unfolds. New demons, friendships, and secrets develop. And maybe just a chance for romance. Maybe. Title ideas are welcome. During Season 2... post IMTOD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Heyy people! This is my first Supernatural story. No flamers please! I didn't really know how to start it so sorry if you don't like the beginning, but I have some really great ideas for later on. Well I have great ideas for like the next chapter. It just felt incomplete without some intro...**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey man. Are we leaving yet?" Sam asked his brother.

"Well we can leave as soon as you finish packing that bag." Dean replied. The quiet sound of the news report on the tv was heard in the background.

"Do you have any leads for a new case?"

"No... I was thinking of just driving around and checking out some small towns to see what we find."

"Life would be easier if we knew where we were going." Sam pointed out.

"Have our lives ever been easy?"

"And in further news, last night in Sanrose the Yeildings family was killed in a house fire. The fire is suspected to have started from faulty electrical wiring in the house." Sam froze and looked at the TV. Dean picked up the remote and turned up the volume. "The only survivor was Mr. and Mrs. Yeilding's oldest daughter, Samantha Yeildings. She is the only eyewitness and has yet to comment on the fire."

"I think we just found our next case." Dean stated.

"Yeah..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you don't know where to find her?" Dean growled at the waitress in the diner.

"I told you, Samantha left town yesterday. I don't know where she went." The woman responded, slightly annoyed at Dean's temper.

"Hey Dean. She's not here. Let's go." Sam urged.

"Fine, fine." Dean turned and walked out of the diner.

"Sorry about him." Sam apologized. The waitress rolled her eyes and went over to a customer.

"Hey. You're not the type to give up on a case like this." Dean said as he turned on the car.

"Well I'm also not the type to terrorize people while they're working."

"We need to talk to her, Sam!"

"She's not here, Dean!"

"Sam!"

"Dean, let's not fight about this. We're both tired and hungry. There's a motel right outside of town. Let's rest for the night." Sam reasoned. Dean reluctantly pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the motel.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Slam!_ Dean closed his car door. "I cannot believe your still mad about that." The taller younger boy stated, complaint in his voice.

"This was and important case, Sam." The two brothers stared at each other in silence until Dean broke it. "I'm going across the street to the bar."

"Dean... We should look for another case."

"We found a case. You gave up on it. We're tired. And I really need a drink... You know where to find me."

**Author's note: Please review. Please? I really want input for this story, so any ideas are welcome. Hopefully I'll have another few chapters up by the end of the weekend. Hopefully. Remember... Review!!!!**

**o yeah... I have no idea if Sanrose is a real town. I think it is, but I'm not sure. It's a small town in my story. Like really small. And it's going to be in Texas. Because I feel like it should be in Texas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled the room as Dean walked into the bar. He stopped and looked around. It wasn't a very busy bar. A few men throwing darts. A couple guys playing pool. They all looked pretty drunk so he considered going over to try and hustle a few rounds of poker. They looked like they'd be interested. His eyes wandered over to the bar. They settled on the bartender. She looked around 25 years old, blonde hair, and she wasn't wearing much clothing. Well, not enough to cover her chest at least. He smirked as he saw her look over at him. He averted his eyes, only to have them return after she looked away. His gaze trailed her to the person she was serving.

His smirk disappeared. The brunette sitting at the bar was enough to make any guy forget the bartender. He watched as she ordered her drink. A Cosmopolitan. The bartender walked away towards some dark haired guy. Her eyes glanced over at him as she began to make conversation with the guy. A few minutes later he saw her mix a drink and bring it over to the girl. He saw her take her drink and slowly take a sip. She turned briefly. Her dark eyes settling on him for only a moment. He realized he had been standing there for a good ten or so minutes so he slowly walked up to the bar and took a seat next to the girl. The bartender was with him immediately.

"What can I get you?" She asked. Dean wasn't sure if she was completely sober. He ordered a beer and glanced at the girl to his left. The bartender left to get his drink and was back in a minute. "So... Are you new in town?" she asked.

"Just passing through." He watched as the dark eyed girl continued to slowly drink her Cosmopolitan.

"You here by yourself?" The bartender persisted to try to hold his attention.

"Road trip. With my brother." He answered quickly. The girl kept looking around the bar. As if she was looking for someone.

"You gonna be here for a while?"

"No." She was trying too hard. Typically Dean would have been all over a girl like her, but the brunette continued to hold his attention. There was something about her. She seemed to be bothered. Worried. Distressed. Someone in need in help. But that's what Dean does. Help people in need of help. And that's what he planned to do.

The bartender finally saw that Dean wasn't interested and went on with her job. "If only I could get service that fast." the girl murmured to herself, loud enough that Dean heard. He chuckled to himself and turned to look at her.

"It's must be part of my charm." He smiled his signature smile. The one he used to get any girl in bed within minutes. The girl smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"Or maybe it has to do with the fact that the bartender flirts with anything that's male. Which would explain why it took 10 minutes for me to get my drink and only 2 for you to get yours." She leaned in her chair, resting her chin in her hand.

"So that explains the endless attempts at conversation." He smirked.

"I guess it would." She smiled again. "So your on a road trip, huh?"

"Yeah. Do you live around here?"

"I used to. But right now I'm just traveling around. Going where the road takes me. So I guess I'm on a road trip too." Dean looked at her. She turned and looked around the bar again. Maybe she wasn't looking for something, but running from it. She turned and called the bartender back over. He continued to stare at her as she ordered another drink. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans that hugged all the right places. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and her make-up light with her brown eyes accentuated with gray eye shadow. The bartender came back with the drink and looked at Dean again, probably hoping that he would say something to her. He didn't and she walked away to the dark haired guy that was still occupying his chair at the bar.

"I should have you around more often. That took less than half the time than it did last time." She looked at him again as she began her second drink, this time drinking more than just sips. "I should probably stop soon. I'm a cheap drunk." She laughed quietly at herself.

"Well in that case, let me buy you another drink." He smirked again.

"Hey! You don't want me to get drunk. I am _not_ pretty drunk." She took another gulp of her drink.

"I don't think you could ever not be pretty." She blushed.

"You'd be surprised." An awkward silence fell over them and she quickly glanced around the bar again. "Look. I should go back to the motel. It was nice meeting you..." He hadn't told her his name.

"Dean."

"Dean." A small smile formed on her soft lips. She began walking towards the door.

"Wait! I think if I told you my name you should tell me yours."

"I didn't think you would ask." She said flirtatiously. "It's Laura." And in seconds, she was gone.

**Author's Note: REVIEW PLEASE!!! Oh yeah... how many people thought the girl was Samantha?? Just out of curiosity. but review. It will make me happy. but no flames. those will make me sad. but i like being happy so... anyway chapter 3 is coming soon. Next chapter will be about Sam... or mostly about Sam...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Sam had been sitting in the room for a while when he decided to take a walk. As he exited the motel, he looked over at the bar that Dean was in. The Fire Moon Bar. Fire. That thing. That monster that took his life away. No. It couldn't stop with his and Dean's mother, but it had to take his Jess too. _His _Jess.

As he walked down the road thoughts continued to cloud his mind. Sure Dean had lost someone. Dean had lost his mother. But so did Sam. But Sam had to lose his girlfriend too. The one woman he truly loved. The only woman he really ever knew.

Growing up without a mother had limited his contact with the female species. And all girls that he had invited over had turned into a puddle of nerves and giggles once they came into contact with Dean. But Jess, Jess was his. She hadn't met Dean for a while, and when she did, she remained to be a composed human being.

And then there was his dad. His dad who didn't care about what he wanted. Whose obsession with revenge nearly got all of them killed. He had always been angry with his father. But now, with him gone, it was hard to be angry at him. He wanted that relationship with his dad. The one that Dean got. The one that Sam pushed away. Of course, now it was too late.

Sam had walked down the road and then turned back. He walked through the parking lot and turned to look at the bar sign one more time. Fire. As he approached his motel room, he saw a girl struggling with her room door.

"Do you need any help?" he offered.

"No. I'm fine." She looked pained. Worried. Distressed. Sam watched as the brunette struggled with her room key again. Making another attempt to open the door. She looked down at the ground and then her brown eyes met his. "On second thought..." Sam smiled and walked over to her. He turned the key and pushed it open. "You made it look so easy." She laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sam laughed too. She looked tired and worn out. He could smell some traces of alcohol on her breath. She walked through the door and turned around, leaning against the door frame.

"So I guess your staying next door." She smiled.

"I guess I am."

"So maybe I'll see you around."

"I'm just passing through town."

"So am I."

"I'm Sam." She quietly started laughing to herself. "What's so funny?"

"I wish I knew." she continued to laugh. "I guess I'm a little drunk." He smiled. "I'm Samantha."

**Author's Note- Three chapters in one day!!! yay!! So... review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"Samantha? As in Samantha Yeildings?" She froze. The smile on her face faded.

"How do you know Samantha Yeildings?" She asked stiffly.

"We came to this town to find her. To help her." Sam answered calmly.

"What if she doesn't want any help?"

"It doesn't matter. We know she needs it."

"We?"

"Yeah. My brother's here too." Samantha still didn't move. Her eyes locked with his as if trying to see his motive.

"Why do you want to help her?"

"It's what we do." Sam continued to look into her eyes. "Look, we know what happened. We know what you're going through."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It happened to us too." She blinked. Her eyes still evaluating him. Trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Look. I don't know what you're playing at, but it isn't funny. I'm going in my room. And I'm going to bed." She turned and walked into the room. Sam grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Don't touch me." she warned.

"I was six months old. My mom came into my room. My dad found her on the ceiling bleeding and the house caught on fire." She blinked at him again. Her eyes beginning to form tears.

"Six months old? You wouldn't remember it. You could be lying."

"Just last year. I came home. My girlfriend was on the ceiling bleeding. Our dorm caught on fire." There she was again. _Jess_. Samantha was really close to crying now and Sam was on the verge of tears.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" He nodded. "You want to help me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm pretty screwed up right now." She began to silently laugh again.

"Well, I'm pretty screwed up too. And don't get me started on my brother Dean." He smiled.

"Dean..." she whispered.

"Laura! How do you know Sam?" Dean had come over from the bar and was walking towards them.

"Laura?" Sam looked at her and then back at Dean.

"It's Samantha." She said quietly.

"Samantha?" Dean looked at Sam. "_The_ Samantha?" Sam nodded.

"Okay. Look boys, I'd love to sit and chat, but I'm really not feeling well. I've had a long day. And all I want to do is go to bed. Maybe we can talk about this in the morning." She said, quickly adding a 'goodnight' she closed the door to her room leaving the boys out in the hall.

She laid down on her bed, and as thoughts of her family drifted through her mind. Her mother. Her father. Her older sister. And her six month old baby brother.

**Author's Note: Review!! I'm still looking for title ideas. Please???**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"So... you guys kill... spirits?" Samantha whispered, as she leaned over the diner table.

"Yeah. We kill spirits, demons, monsters. If it's evil, we kill it." Dean replied. Her brown eyes met his green ones.

"And... this thing... that... it happened to you too?" She asked on the verge of tears. Dean continued to look at her.

"Yeah. But not just us. We've met more people that this thing has come after." Sam cut in.

"So... it's _after_ me? Why?"

"It might not have been after you. You said your brother was six months old, right?" Dean asked. She nodded. "Well Sam here... he was six months old too. And all the others that we've met. Your brother's the first that..."

"Didn't make it..." She added softly. The table went silent for a moment. "And you... You have visions?" She looked at Sam.

"Well... yeah." He nodded.

"Wow... But if it was after my brother... does that mean I'm safe?" Her voice had hints of hopefulness.

"We're not sure." Dean answered. "You see, the demon kept the others alive. He needs them for... something. We don't know what. But you lived. Not your brother. You."

"So, what are you telling me?" This may have been to much to handle. Dean had warned her, but she insisted that they told her everything. She thought maybe they would tell her it was a random coincidence. Or maybe that they had the same electric company. One that they may have been planning on suing. What she was hearing, was definitely not expected.

"We're not sure." Dean wished he hadn't needed to use that phrase again.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Okay..." They got up from the table. And with a glance at Samantha, Dean followed his brother back towards the men's room.

"How old is she?" Sam asked quickly.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because, we won't know for sure if the demon wants her until she's 22. When the visions or telepathy or whatever starts."

"So, you actually think the demon may be after her?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to take a chance."

"Well what do you want to do about it. I don't see many options."

"Bring her with us."

"_What?"_

"Bring her with us."

"Are you crazy? It's dangerous out there." Dean glared at his brother.

"Well yeah. But she seems like a girl that can handle it. And it would be _safer_ to have her with us. Especially since we have _no_ idea what the demon wants with her."

"I don't know Sam..."

"Dean. Think about it."

"I am thinking about it. I'm thinking she could get hurt."

"Yeah but at least we can be there to protect her." Sam reasoned.

"Fine! But if it gets dangerous, we're coming back here and leaving her."

"Deal." The two brothers walked back over to the table to find Samantha staring out of the window, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. They sat back down. Finally aware of their presence, she quickly sniffled and wiped her face.

"So..." she asked, her voice choked off from the crying.

"Pack your bags." Sam told her.

"What?"

"You're coming with us." Dean said reluctantly.

"Wait. Why?"

"Well, we're not sure what the demon wants with you. The circumstances of the attack on your family was different from all the others. We want you to be with us until we're sure of what's going on." Sam looked at her pleading for her to agree.

"But if it gets too dangerous, we're coming back here and going back on the road without you." Dean added.

"O... Okay..." She hadn't thought about it, but the idea of going with them on the road excited her. She had always believed in supernatural things, just not to the extent that she thought they'd affect her life. Getting to follow two guys that hunted this stuff everyday was unbelievable to her. And the guys were gorgeous, which was always a plus.

**Author's note- Okay now I can really get the story started. YAY!! I need reviews though... and a title.**


End file.
